Bliźniaki, część 2
Bliźniaki, część 2 (z ang. Twins, Part 2)- drugi odcinek pierwszej serii serialu PLiŻ oraz czwarty z ogółem. Niżej podpisaną jest GosiElla. Fabuła Gdy tylko brygada odbiła się od podłoża, Kowalski zaczepił Twilight: - To, co robimy, skarbie? - Ja, cóż... może skupmy się na zadaniu. - Serio?! To już nie możemy ze sobą poflirtować?- zrobił minę zbitego psa. - Możemy, tylko pamiętasz, jak to się ostatnio skończyło. Zaczęliśmy się całować i wlałam zawartość swojej zlewki do twojej menzurki i na odwrót. - Ale wiesz, że to Livre nas tu ściągnęła. - Raczej ten eliksir, a nawet jeśli to jej sprawka, nasz wytwór przynajmniej w ćwierci przyczynił się do tego, że tu jesteśmy. - W sumie, okej- zmarkotniał Kowalski, po czym poczuł, jak Twilight całuje go w policzek. Zaskoczony odwrócił się w jej stronę, a ta roześmiała się na całe gardło, widząc jego speszoną minę. *** Tymczasem ekipa ratunkowa wylądowała miękko na chmurach. - To my możemy tak po prostu po nich chodzić?- zdziwiła się Applejack. - Może nam, jako Wybrańcom przysługuje więcej przywilejów?- zastanawiała się Ella. - Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś miała rację- odparł Skipper, po czym dodał- Dobra, tu się rozdzielamy. - Ale dlaczego Ricky zawsze jest w zespole z Ellą?!- Robert był niezadowolony. - Bo ona ładnie pachnie- odparł szary żółw. - Ja też ładnie pachnę!- zirytowała się Gloria. - Tak, ale nie tak ładnie, jakbym chciał. Po tych słowach blondyna zaczerwieniła się ze wstydu, na co cała reszta, oprócz Roberta, zaśmiała się. - Okej, a teraz na poważnie: przystąpić do misji!- nakazał Skipper. - Tak jest- zasalutowała reszta, po czym się rozdzielili. *** Drużyna do ratowania Billy'ego zastanawiała się, gdzie znaleźć Podniebnych Bandytów. Nagle przed nimi wyrósł posterunek policji. Nie namyślając się długo, cała siódemka weszła do ów budynku. Było tam cicho i pusto. Ani żywej duszy, większość komisariatu ogarniała ciemność. Tylko w biurze inspektora świeciło się małe światełko. Skipper niepewnie zapukał do drzwi. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Po chwili ponowił gest. Brygada usłyszała kroki, stawiane dość ospale i ciężko. Drzwi do biura się otworzyły, po czym stanął w nich wysoki, acz nieco sędziwy lemur o długiej, siwej brodzie, ubrany w mundur policyjny. Spod grubych brwi, spojrzał groźnie na siódemkę przybyszów, przyjrzał im się dokładnie, po czym westchnął: - Ach, Wybrańcy! Jestem inspektor Claw. Przyszliście zamknąć mój komisariat, bo jest bezużyteczny w walce z Podniebnymi Bandytami?- tu spojrzał złowieszczo. - Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Postanowiliśmy poprosić o pomoc w wytropieniu tych przestępców- Ella odważyła się zabrać głos. - W takim razie zapraszam, usiądźcie. Weszli i rozsiedli się w jego biurze. Opowiedzieli mu wszystko, co przypuścili o zniknięciu dzieci Amber i Copper'a oraz o tym, że Lilly z pewnością jest uwięziona u tych przestępców. - Oczywiście, pomogę wam, ale mam jedną przestrogę: gdybyście znaleźli Podniebnych Bandytów, nie możecie być ubrani po cywilnemu. Przynajmniej dwójka z was, najlepiej chłopak i dziewczyna muszą być ubrani w mundur policyjny świata księżniczki Arii- odparł Claw po chwili milczenia. - Niech to będą Ricky i Ella, to oni tutaj noszą ubrania- wtrącił Skipper. - Okej- odparły równocześnie żółwiki i poszły się przebrać. - Jak myślicie, czy Ella pozwoli mi, abym zrobiła jej fryzurę do munduru? - Lepiej wygląda w rozpuszczonych- stwierdził Ricky wchodząc w policyjnym ubraniu służbowym. - Już? Tak szybko?- zdziwił się inspektor. Odpowiedzi nie otrzymał, gdyż Ricky stał do niego tyłem niemo wpatrując się w Ellę. Tak pięknie wyglądała! Jej gracja i wdzięk połączone razem z jej pięknem, odwagą i pewnością siebie tworzyły zgraną, cudowną całość. - Teraz to już zakochał się na dobre- mruknął Julian. - Kto i w kim? Czy o czymś nie wiem?- spytała znienacka Ella stając w drzwiach i podejrzliwie patrząc na Ricky'ego. Ten odwrócił wzrok, by zakryć rumieńce na jego twarzy. Dziewczynka, natomiast, wykorzystała ten moment, by sobie trochę na niego popatrzeć. Był naprawdę niesamowicie przystojny: wysoki, szczupły o silnej posturze i muskularnym, atletycznym ciele. Marzenie każdej dziewczyny! Dodatkowo ten mundur dodawał mu męskości, podobnie, jak lekki zarost, który powoli pojawiał się nad jego ustami. Ponadto, nadal nie zmieniał swojej czapki. Nie musiał! Było mu w niej tak do twarzy! - Nie, to nic ważnego, takie tylko plotki- Rarity przywróciła ją do rzeczywistości i udała, że opiernicza swojego chłopaka- Julian, skąd ty to bierzesz?!- zaraz po tym zmieniła temat- Ellu, mogę ci zrobić fryzurę? - No, okej- zgodziła się dziewczynka, a zadowolona projektantka zaczęła układać jej włosy. -''Teraz to zajmiesz wszystkie myśli Ricky'ego''- wspierała Ellę w duchu. *** - Twilight! Weź daj mi tu jakąś konkretną wskazówkę, jak dojść do tej cholernej wieży, a nie słódź Kowalskiemu!- zbeształa swoją podwładną Rainbow. - Ja mu nie słodzę, tylko pytam o drogę! Nie spamiętałam całej trasy! - Tak, a je jestem ciotka Tereska!- odparła wkurzona Dash i przerwała połączenie, po czym krzyknęła- Rico! - Tak?!- zawołany wystąpił przed szereg. - Wąchaj!- tu podała mu pod dziury nosowe gumkę do włosów Lilly- A potem szukaj! - Tak jest!- tu wypełnił pierwszą część rozkazu, po czym podjął trop. Cała brygada szła za nim w ciszy. Po około półgodzinie marszu stanęli przed wielką wieżą. - Lilly!- krzyknął Szeregowy, by sprawdzić czy dziewczynka na pewno tam jest. - Szeregowy! A jeśli pilnuje ich nie jeden, tylko banda zbirów?! Musimy działać dyskretnie!- zbeształa go Gloria. - Sorki- odparł pingwinek. Nagle usłyszeli dziewczęcy krzyk, podwójny. - Krótki szpic! Co tam się dzieje?!- zaklęła Rainbow i zaraz po tym połączyła się z centralą- Twilight, na którym piętrze więżą Lilly? Pytanie na wczoraj! - Jest w części 3/4 wieży! - Dziena!- rozłączyła się szefowa, po czym krzyknęła- Rico, wchodzimy! - Dobra!- odparł psychopata i zaraz po tym wyciągnął bazookę, którą wybił w murze dziurę taką, by wszyscy mogli swobodnie przejść. - Na górę!- rozporządziła Dash i poprowadziła za sobą całą zgraję. *** Brygada Skippera biegła, co sił w nogach. Centrala właśnie namierzyła Podniebnych Bandytów. Byli oni blisko, pewnie zorientowali się, że Lilly niedługo zostanie odnaleziona przez Wybrańców i wracali po nią i jej koleżankę. Nagle ich pole widzenia złapało kilku zbirów wsiadających do samochodu z chmur. Trzymali Billy'ego i wkładali go do bagażnika! Skipper zarządził przechwyt Rarity i Julianowi, a Ricky i Ella, jako służba mundurowa, mieli aresztować opryszków. Sam zaś, wraz z Applejack i Maurice'em stanął na najbliższym zakręcie i obserwował przebieg akcji, by wkroczyć w razie konieczności. - Dzień dobry- odezwali się Ella i Ricky do bandytów. - Siemson- odburknęli. - Grzeczniej do służb mundurowych- odprysnął szary żółwik- Chcemy tylko zobaczyć czy nie macie czegoś ciekawego, na przykład w bagażniku. Najwyższy z nich, prawdopodobnie herszt, stanął przed nim w rozkroku i wrzasnął: - A po co ci to, glino?! Nic z tego! - Niby czemu?- spytała Ella z lekkim przekąsem- Czyżbyście mieli coś do ukrycia? Nie wytrzymał, prawie ją uderzył. Prawie, bo Ricky zatrzymał jego rękę w odpowiednim momencie, po czym rzekł sarkastycznie: - Wiesz, że za skrzywdzenie policjantki grozi kić? A gdybyś uderzył Ellę, to dopilnowałbym, byś jak najwięcej swoich cholernych dni spędził w pierdlu! - Trudno!- chciał tym razem zaatakować jego, ale znów zostało to udaremnione, po czym jego ręce wylądowały w kajdankach. - Teraz!- krzyknęła Ella. Rarity i Julian minęli pozostałych dwóch łobuzów, zanim ci się zorientowali, dopadli do bagażnika i natychmiast wyciągnęli stamtąd Billy'ego. Bandyci chcieli ich zatrzymać, ale również zostali skuci. W tym momencie Skipper, Applejack i Maurice wyszli zza zakrętu i pomogli prowadzić bandytów na komendę, by wsadzić ich do więzienia. *** Drużyna Rainbow zatrzymała się. Tuż przed nimi stała ogromna klatka, a w niej mała, rudowłosa dziewczynka i różowe źrebię z rogiem i skrzydłami. - Co do... - Dash nie dokończyła, bo właśnie pojawiło się dwóch opryszków, wydała więc rozkazy- Pinkie, Rico i Szeregowy, zatrzymajcie ich. Wyznaczeni posłusznie "zajęli się" bandytami. Tymczasem Rainbow z kopniaka wyważyła drzwi. Mała dziewczynka natychmiast do niej podbiegła zapłakana i się przytuliła. Rainbow podniosła ją i odwróciła się do wyjścia. Mimo, że opryszkowie zostali pokonani, ciężko było ich usunąć z drogi. Nagle róg koleżanki Lilly zaświecił; podobnie, jak najciemniejsze pióro w jej skrzydle. Jasność wypchnęła bandytów z wieży, prosto w ręce Ricky'ego i Elli, którzy zaraz po tym ich skuli i posłusznie zasalutowali Rainbow. Wszyscy wyszli z wieży, po czym pomogli odprowadzić złoczyńców do inspektora Claw'a. - No, ale ja mam sam pilnować tych pięciu?- spytał z niepokojem. - Spokojnie, jakby co, to znów ich złapiemy, tylko musi nas pan o tym poinformować zaraz po zdarzeniu- pocieszyła go Fluttershy. - Dobrze, wsadzić ich do kicia- rozkazał, a Ricky i Ella posłusznie wykonali polecenie. *** Dzieci wróciły do domu, ku wielkiej uciesze rodziców i swojej. Wybrańcom było trochę szkoda, że nie poznali dzieci bliżej, bo były urocze, ale i tak uważali, że lepiej będzie im z rodziną. - Naprawdę nie wiem, jak mamy wam dziękować- Amber ich wytuliła i wycałowała jak leci, podobnie, jak Copper. - Proszę pani, wystarczy nam tylko, że od czasu do czasu będziemy mogli się zaopiekować bliźniakami- wtrąciła Rarity, a reszta natychmiast jej przytaknęła. - Nie odmówimy wam tego, nawet będzie nam to w smak, dzieci będą u was bezpieczne. - Cóż, pomogła nam też ona- tu Pinkie wskazała na kucykową przyjaciółkę Lilly. - To Liza Lucid, koń księżniczki Arii- wyjaśniła dziewczynka- Jest wyjątkowa, ma dodatkowe pióro. Twilight zaraz się temu przyjrzała, delikatnie chwyciła je w płetwę, gdy to nagle odpadło. - O, jej! Przepraszam cię, nie chciałam!- przestraszyła się. - Nie szkodzi, nie bolało- odezwała się Liza. Nagle pióro zaczęło świecić i poleciało gdzieś. Wybrańcy natychmiast ruszyli za nim. Wleciało do pewnej groty, skręcało w coraz to nowsze korytarze, aż w końcu doczepiło się do środka Cudownej orchidei. - Wow!- skomentowała szesnastka bohaterów. Patrzyli jeszcze chwilę, a zaraz po tym wyszli z jaskini. - To było coś- stwierdziła Applejack, a reszta jej przytaknęła. Nie wiedzieli, że to była tylko jedna z niespodzianek... *** - Jasny gwint!- zaklęła zgniło-zielonowłosa hybryda siedząc na swoim tronie i oglądając całe przedstawianie- Mają pierwszy płatek, Brut'a, Droit'a i Fou, i ich koleżków. Trzeba będzie uderzyć z innej strony. Mal nigdy nie przegrywa!- tu zaśmiał się maniakalnie. Koniec odcinka czwartego Kategoria:GosiElla Kategoria:Pingwiny, lemury i żółwie Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki